Violet (Maya the Bee)
Violet the Bee is a mean-girl bee and later kind-girl bee, also one of the secondary antagonists-turned-tetartagonist of 2018 3D Animation film, Maya the Bee: The Honey Games. She is the girlfriend of Willy, Maya's best friend and former arch-rival. She also daughter of Beegood until she redeems to joined Maya and her friends. She is the purple-haired bee who is the captain of team troplis and one of Willy's love interest. Violet is order by her father Beegood to win by cheat all the challenges, beat Maya's team win all the honey games and bullying Maya until she befriends Maya after she and her Team Tropolis being saved by Team Poppy from Thekla. Personality Violet started to bullying Maya until she sees Thekla and been saved by Maya's team. She eventually becomes Maya's best friend along with Willy as teamed up and help Maya's team win the last challenge of honey game, and also learns that friends can help each other. Voice *Linda Ngo (Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games and Maya the Bee 3: The Meadow Friends) In the film Coming Soon Gallery IMG_2655.png IMG_2740.png IMG_2741.png IMG_2691.png IMG_2742.png IMG_2696.png IMG_2725.png IMG_2749.png IMG_2656.png|Violet guiltily apologizes to Maya for her bullying and for cheating IMG_2699.png IMG_2700.png|Violet reforms befriends Maya after she got remind that having a team means having new friends. IMG_2743.png IMG_2657.png IMG_2746.png IMG_2707.png IMG_2705.png IMG_2658.png|Violet and her teams stops before the finished line as she helped Maya's team win. IMG_2706.png IMG_2797.png IMG_2731.png IMG_2730.png IMG_2702.png IMG_2703.png IMG_2704.png IMG_2660.png|Violet divorces on Beegood as she had enough of rivalry. IMG_2661.png|Violet tells everyone about being told by Beegood to cheat all the challenge. IMG_2662.png IMG_2664.png IMG_2796.png IMG_2665.png|Violet with Maya. IMG_2692.png IMG_2695.png IMG_2694.png IMG_2666.png IMG_2726.png IMG_2667.png IMG_2728.png IMG_2668.png IMG_2729.png IMG_2669.png IMG_2735.png IMG_2736.png IMG_2671.png IMG_2672.png IMG_2673.png IMG_2752.png IMG_2674.png|Violet, Maya, and Willy are bee best friends. IMG_2675.png IMG_2737.png IMG_2676.png IMG_2677.png IMG_2681.png IMG_2682.png IMG_2683.png IMG_2684.png IMG_2685.png IMG_2686.png IMG_2687.png IMG_2688.png IMG_2689.png|Violet and Maya dance with Willy happily. IMG_2738.png Trivia *She is the mean-girl bee, but later she transformed to kind-girl bee after she was saved by Maya from Thekla. *She is the leader of team tropolis and former bully. *She is Willy's love interest. *She is later become friends with Maya after she was being saved by Team Poppy from Thekla. *She will returned as the deuteragonist again in 2020 the third film of Maya the Bee 3. *She's later joins with Maya and Willy's sidekicks and presumably the Queen's mother again. *I hope Violet can moved out to Maya’s hive in the third film. *After Violet reforms befriends Maya, She and her team helped Maya's team win the final round of the games. *She's later become friendly to Maya after Thekla was defeat by Bedford. Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rescuers Category:Animals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Childhood friends Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Sidekick Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anime Heroes